1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a video game program and, more particularly, to a video game device and a video game program in which the game operation is performed by moving an input device itself.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are conventional video game devices and video game programs in which the game operation is performed by moving an input device itself, such as a controller. For example, “Manual for Korokoro Kaabii (Kirby Tilt ‘n’ Tumble) (Nintendo Co., Ltd., Aug. 23, 2000), pp. 8-11, discloses a portable video game device integrated with its input device, in which the inclination of the video game device itself is calculated based on an acceleration sensor, and the direction in which a character rolls is determined based on the inclination. Thus, the player is allowed to perform the game operation by moving input device itself (the video game device in this example). Therefore, it is possible to provide the player with an interesting game operation different from the conventional game operation of simply pressing down buttons.
In the conventional video game device, the player can pause a game, and can cancel a pause to resume the game, by pressing down a predetermined button provided on the video game device during the game. Since the input device can be held at any inclination, the inclination of the input device upon pausing does not usually coincide with that upon canceling the pause. If the inclination of the input device before a pause and that after the pause do not coincide with each other, there will be an abrupt change in the game operation before and after the pause, which may result in a game operation not intended by the player upon canceling the pause. As a result, it is likely that the player makes a mistake upon canceling a pause, which may make the player think that the game's playability is poor.